


#25 - Beautiful Mess

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moment of self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Bucky asks Steve if he's really worth the trouble. You already know how Steve replies.





	#25 - Beautiful Mess

He was sitting in the dark when Steve found him.

"Buck? You doin' alright?"

"...Why?"

"Why am I asking or 'Why' something else?"

"Why do you put up with me? Jesus, Steve, I know you've never understood the concept of a lost cause, but this is getting ridiculous. You're in danger just having me live with you. There's no way all this trouble is worth it."

"Bucky, it's not about 'all this trouble'. It's about you, and you bet your sorry ass you're worth it. How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Maybe I just like hearing you remind me," Bucky gave a ghost of his old incorrigible grin.

"And you're right. I wouldn't know a lost cause if it slapped me in the face because I'll believe in unicorns before I'll believe in giving up."

"Unicorns, eh?"

"There has been some seriously crazy shit going down since the 40s. You would not believe some of the weirdos we've had to save the planet from."

"...like me, you mean."

"Bucky, you have never once threatened the world. First, what you did as the Winter Soldier was not you and you shouldn't hold yourself accountable for it. Second, even as the Winter Soldier you took everything literally. You avoided unnecessary harm during every mission. It was the people around you who caused most of the damage."

"That's not the point, Steve. I'm a mess. I can't undo that."

"Not alone, you can't. If you're a mess, then we'll be a mess together. I love you, Buck. You're my one constant. When Tony said he thought he was my friend too, I couldn't explain it. You befriended me back when nobody had any reason to be my friend. You're the only person who knew me back then, and maybe it's not fair, but it's harder to trust people who only knew me after I became Captain America. Even if you still were under Hydra's mind control and you were hunting me down, I wouldn't stop trying to help you. I can't. I can't say we'll make it out unharmed - or even alive - but by God we're going to try. I'm not going to let you give up."

Steve moved to stand in front of Bucky, taking both of his hands to drive his point home. Bucky stared at his hands for awhile before meeting his eyes.

"Okay."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. I believe you. I've always believed in you, probably more than anyone or anything else. Even when a light breeze was enough to knock you over, you always tried to have my back. So yeah: 'Okay'."

Steve smiled and shook his head, "You're impossible."

"I know. You wanna get some pizza? We can argue about pineapple again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave it to the reader to decide which of our boys stands on which side of THAT debate.


End file.
